1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hydraulic brake actuating mechanisms for bicycles, and specifically to an improved master cylinder hydraulic braking device for mounting on the handlebars of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type master cylinder units for bicycle hydraulic brakes is that in actual use, if a brake actuating handle is returned to its inoperable position before oil in the system can be transferred back into the cylinder, a void can develop between the head of the piston and the fluid retention bellofram within the master cylinder. Then, upon again actuating the handle, if the bellofram does not re-nest perfectly and/or the handle is pressed for another braking cycle, the bellofram can tend to jam into the cylinder between the piston and cylinder wall. Such occurrence can result in the bellofram being fractured and/or damaged. Also in this instance, the direct connection between the handle and the piston improvise the effecting of the void.
No known prior art patents or devices have successfully solved the foregoing problem, and the present invention successfully has solved same.